


Flylight Fireflies

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cedfiaweek, F/M, Festival, Mostly friendship, Smol cedfia, bonus day prompt, cedfiaweek2020, childhood crush, same age au, with just a hint of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: While accompanying his father to the village of Dunwittie for the Flylight Pageant, Cedric makes an unexpected friend. Contribution for cedfiaweek2020, bonus day prompt, "festival".
Relationships: Cedfia - Relationship, Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First, Friendship Cedfia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Flylight Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my prompt for the bonus day of cedfiaweek, though it's over a week late, lol. Two factors were actually in play when I came up with the idea for this story. One, was of course the prompt "festival", the other was brave kid on FF.N who requested a same age cedfia AU. Now, this story is NOT the one they requested a(that will come later). But I felt the need to credit them as I wouldn't have come up with this story without their suggestion.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy

The first day of summer had finally arrived, and with it, the annual Flylight Pageant. All through out the kingdom of Enchancia citizens were happily preparing for the much loved event.

Cedric, contrariwise, only pouted as the coach bounced gently along the bumpy road that led to the village of Dunwiddie His father talking is ear off as he pondered what had led him to this situation.

———-

_(A few days ago)_

_Cedric sat inside the castle library, his school books open as he studied the spells within. A task he normally would have done up in his father's workshop. But given that he wasnt in much of a mood for the man's tutoring. He instead opted to study in the castle's main library. Though it did him a fat lot of good as Goodwin had ended up there any way._

_Thankfully, he was too caught up in a conversation with King Roland II, and the castle steward Baileywick about the upcoming celebration to even notice the boy. Leaving Cedric to study in peace for once._

_A creaking of the opening doors distracted him, and he watched in suspicion as Princess Amber sauntered over to their father's and the steward. A look of poised pride gracing her features, as always._

_Preparing herself with a golden smile, she said in the sweetest voice. "Oh Goodwin,"_

_The royal sorcerer turned, looking down at the girl. "Well hello, Princess Amber. What can I do for you?" he asked, a friendly smile on his features._

_"Well, I wanted my coach to look like a shooting star for the pageant this year," she explained, twirling a lock of her blonde hair. "and I was wondering if you could use your magic to help me with it a little," pinching her fingers together as if to indicate how small of a request it was._

_"I thought you supposed to decorate those yourself." Cedric muttered. Just loud enough for his intended target to hear._

_In response, Amber whipped her head around to give him a wide eyed glare, her lips curling in disgust. Then with an imperceptible 'hmph!', as if his opinion didn't matter. She turned back to the adults, continuing her appeals._

_"Please, Goodwin," she asked, batting her eyelids._

_The man chuckled in good natured amusement. "I believe I could whip something up for you." Pulling out his wand and giving it a good twirl. Always happy for an oppurtunity to show off his magical prowess "That is, if it's alright with your father." Gesturing towards his king._

_"Oh pretty please Daddy!" hands folded together as she smiled sweetly at him._

_"Hmm," Roland pondered, as his daughter looked up at him with pleading eyes "I don't see why not."_

_"Oh thank you Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. Giving a little bounce of joy before wrapping her father in a hug. "And thank you Goodwin." she followed, curtsying politely at the sorcerer._

_"Of course Princess Amber."_  
————

And so, plans were made for Amber's special magical effect. The girl had commisioned a closed covered rounded coach, which she decorated in gold paint, silver accents, and plently of matching glitter. The princess herself would be clothed in a glittering(if somewhat gaudy) ensemble to match. Which would make her look like a bright and shining star in the night sky.

For Goodwin's part he would cast a spell upon the coach which would set it a glow, and cause a shimmering tail to trail behind it. Just like a real comet.

However, for best effect the spell needed to be cast whilst the coach was flying in the air. At first the royal sorcerer had planned to do it as she left the castle. But at Amber's request, elected instead to do it just before she flew over the village of Dunwiddie.

Meanwhile, preparations were also made for the party at the castle. Held outside of course. Where the assembled guest of royalty would be able to view the processional of princesses with ease.

———-

On the day of the event, Goodwin first set about making sure that his magical touch to the festivities was absolutely perfect before recieving King Roland's leave to depart. Travelling to the village in one of horse drawn coaches, non-winged for once.

Unfortunately however, at least in Cedric's opinion, the royal sorcerer had insisted that his son accompany him for the task. Just to "see how it was done"

Cedric knew what that meant. Begrudgingly following his father into the coach. 'Keep quite, don't cast spells, and stay out of the way'. Honestly, he never understood why his father insisted on taking him to these things if he was never even given a chance to try any of the spells himself.

Of course, it hadn't always been that way, he noted solemnly as a small strand of his newly grayed hair fell into his face. Back before the incident at his sister's ball his father had always been glad to allow him the oppurtunity to try his hand at the craft on days he shadowed him. Pleased with the progress he was making.

But ever since that fateful day, the royal sorcerer had now become extremely critical of his son's attempts. Always hovering over him, and correcting his stance or pronunciation at the most inopportune times. A process that only served to make the young boy uncomfortable. Resulting in botched spell after botched spell. Furthering hammering in the notion everyone seemed to hold. That he was nothing but a bungler, doomed to never live up to the greatness of his father, or other predecessors.

That was to say nothing of his completely decimated relationship with Cordelia. Once his closet companion, his sibling had turned on him in an instant after the butchery of her hair. Despite his continued insistence it hadn't been his fault, she refused to forgive him. Her ire towards him only increasing instead. She abandoned him for a gaggle of friends from Hexley Hall, whom she'd sometimes bring to the castle or join at theirs. The few times she did accompany him was only for the purpose of humiliating or nagging him about everything he was doing _wrong_. A habit he detested so much that he finally opted to try avoiding her as much as possible. Finding her company to be just as unbearable as she evidently found his.

As for Cedric, there were no friends for him. Whether at home in the castle, or at school. Sadly his reputation as a bungler proceeded him wherever he went. Within the royal courts he was looked down on; and at school among his peers, he was frequently made the butt of numerous jokes and pranks.

It was the main reason as to why he hated such social functions as parties and festivals. On a night like this, he'd honestly prefer to be left alone. Reading a book, or practicing his spells in peace and quite for once.

But No! Not only did he have to attend these festivities. But now he was also compelled to accompany his father all throughout them as well.

So here they were. The young sorcerer sitting quietly, and listening half heartedly as his father went about his usual instructions. The only thought on the boy's mind being the wish that this night would be over soon.

At last they arrived at the village. Stepping out as Goodwin bid the coachmen goodbye until he returned to pick them up later.

———-

Elsewhere, Sofia and Miranda had just closed the shoe shop for the day and were busy cleaning up before the celebrations tonight.

When they'd finished, the girl ran up to her room to retrieve a small satchel. Checking first to be sure the contents were still tucked inside, she gave an approving nod and slung it over her shoulder. Hurrying down the stairs.

"I'm heading over to Ruby's," she announced. Having agreed with her friends, as well as their parents, that they would view the Flylight Pageant at the other girl's house this year.

"Alright," Miranda said. "I'll be at Miss Barty's a few houses down if you need me. I'll come pick you up when the pageant is over."

"Okay,"

"Have fun, and stay safe," the woman added as her daughter started turning the door knob.

Sofia looked back and nodded with a grin, "I will. Love you!" Finishing with a wave, and leaving out the door.

———

Cedric trailed lazily behind his father. His eyes taking in all the preparations. The sun was just barely beginning to set, and all around villagers were finishing up their arrangements for the nightly celebration. Homes and yards were adorned with various lamps and decorations, blankets were spread out upon the ground for viewing of the Flylight Pageant, and the smells of simple yet delicious foods filled the air.

He took it all in with mild interest. It certainly was nothing like the celebrations back at the castle.

Distracted, he knocked hard into someone. Falling unceremoniously to the floor.

He groaned, shaking his head in discomfort before looking to see a girl about his age sitting on the ground as well. Her bag and it's contents scattered around her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he gasped. Apologizing profusely, as he helped her gather up her trinkets. Little gold and silver paper stars. Likely some sort of decoration.

"It's alright," she said, brushing off her purple dress as he helped her up.

Once back on her feet, Sofia got a better look at the boy. She didn't recognize his voice, and now getting a good look she realized she'd never seen him in the village before. He was a bit unusual, with the small tufts of gray in his hair, but he seemed nice.

"You're not from here. Are you?"

"Um, no I'm not," he admitted. "Well I mean, I'm not from Dunwittie that is...B..but I am from Enchancia," stumbling over his words a bit as he explained.

"Hmm," Sofia smiled. She didn't quite know what it was, but there was something about him that she liked. Perhaps they could be friends.

"I'm Sofia," she greeted, holding out her hand. "What's you're name?"

"My name? Oh, It..it's Cedric" he answered softly as they shook hands. Though he immediately regretted afterword. Afraid she would finally put two and two together and realize he was the infamous sorcerer.

Sofia didn't seem perturbed at all however, and instead only smiled all the brighter. "It's nice to meet you, Cedric."

He blinked, surprised by that greeting. Not used to one that didn't contain undertones of disdain and ridicule. But then again, he was in the village. Perhaps word of him hadn't travelled here the way it had among the wildfire like gossip of the royals. If so, that was definitely a relief.

The pair side stepped quickly as a group of smaller children suddenly plowed through them. Giggling wildly and causing Sofia to nearly drop her bag, again.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed. Saving it from an unfortunate dive into the mud. "I should probably get these where they need to be before anything else happens." she half joked with a light laugh.

"Uh, yeah of course." the boy agreed. A little disappointed to see her go so soon, though he supposed it couldn't be helped. "It was nice meeting you, Sofia."

She frowned. The way he'd said it just sounded so...so _final_ to her; and to tell the truth she wasn't really ready to say goodbye to him either just yet.

Looking in the direction of her intended destination an idea came to her. "Hey, would you like to, that is if you don't already have plans, watch the pageant with my friends and I?"

Cedric's eyes widened at her words. No one had offered to invite him somewhere before. Every ball and celebration he'd been compelled to attend since the incident had been out of obligation, and not because someone genuinely wanted him there. So her sincere offer was an unexpected pleasant surprise to the young sorcerer.

He started to reply, but was interrupted by a loud "Cedric!" His father, whom he'd been separated from during his encounter with Sofia, strolling up to them.

"There you are! You shouldn't be wandering around." he chided sternly before noticing Sofia. "Oh, who's this?" he asked the young girl amicably.

"I'm Sofia," she answered with a polite smile.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you my dear," he said warmly. "I'm terribly sorry if my son was bothering you." Casting the boy a disapproving look as Cedric cringed from embarrassment

"Not at all," she insisted. "I was actually asking him if he wanted to join my friends and I for the pageant."

Seeing an opportunity to not only avoid his father and his critcisms for at least part of the evening, but also a chance to get to know this girl more, Cedric appealed "Please father, can I?"

The man stroked his beard seeming to mull it over, before sighing in mild acquiesce. "Oh alright," he conceded. "But be sure your by my side for the show later!"

"Yes father, Thank you," Cedric promised happily. Before turning to leave with Sofia.

"The show?" she asked curiously, as they walked along. Having caught that bit of their conversation.

"Huh? Oh...it it's nothing" he insisted, trying to brush it off.

She eyed him dubiously, but discerning that he didn't want to talk about it decided to just let the matter go for now.

Before long the pair came to one of the village houses. The little abode nearly prepared for the upcoming party, with two girls standing out in the yard.

"Ruby! Jade!" Sofia called out. Waving eagerly.

"Hey Sofia!" they answered in unison, running up to meet them.

"Did you bring the stars?" Ruby asked.

"Yep," Sofia announced holding out the bag for them to see.

"Awesome!" Jade exclaimed, reaching into the bag and grabbing a couple. "These are going to look so pretty."

Cedric just stood there silently, feeling a little out of place until they finally noticed him.

"Oh, who's this?" Ruby asked.

"um..." he started awkwardly. Finding himself tongue tied. Though he was no stranger to social gatherings due to his upbringing, most of his encounters with others his age were less than pleasant. Which served to make him very nervous when introducing himself to new people.

Thankfully, he was saved by Sofia doing the job for him. "This is Cedric," she announced, before addressing him next. "Cedric, these are my best friends! Ruby, and Jade," gesturing to each girl respectively.

"It..it's nice to meet you," he answered. Bowing on instinct, before mentally kicking himself as he recalled that such displays were supposed to be reserved for royalty.

Ruby and Jade seemed to take it with amusement however. Simpering lightly, they both curtsied(as well as a peasant can anyway) and said in posh voices. "Oh well, it's nice to meet you too." Before raising back up and accidentally knocking each other. Causing the trio of girls to erupt in peals of giggles.

The sound of their laughter set Cedric on edge for just a moment, but he soon relaxed as he realized that the jest was not meant as any cruelty towards him. Allowing himself a crooked smile.

"I invited Cedric to watch the Flylight Pageant with us," Sofia explained.

"That's great. Here," Ruby said handing him a star. "You can help us get ready."

So help he did. The four of them placing gold and silver stars all over Ruby's front yard and the fence around it. Briefly Cedric considered using magic to make the task easier, and even make the stellar look-a-likes sparkle like real ones. But thought better of it. He didn't need his father suddenly stomping over to "correct" him. So he opted to leave magic out of the picture this time and simply decorate the old fashioned way like the others. They even used a bit of paste to attach a few of the stars to some string, which they adorned the tree with. The little decorations shining in the setting sunlight as they dangled.

As the sun continued it's descent below the horizon he got to know the friends a bit more. Ruby and Jade could be particularly chatty and frivolous when the mood struck them. Evidenced when Jade fell backwards from the small step ladder, while hanging stars on the tree, right on top of Ruby(who had been holding said step ladder). The two were shocked for just a moment. But soon recovered, erupting into another fit of giggles. Spersed with apologies and assurances of each other's well being.

Sofia was quite blithesome herself, but she also possesed an air of maturity about her that her friends hadn't quite grown into yet. Still, she loved to have fun and goof off as much as the other two.

It was nice to see the interaction between such good friends, Cedric thought. But he also couldn't help but feel a little out of place, as well as a tinge of jealously. Having never had friends like that before.

Thankfully, that feeling didn't last long. For despite their already established friendship, they still made an effort to make him, an outsider, feel welcomed within their group; and before long he found himself quite at home in their company. Playing their traditional summer games with them, and just having a generally enjoyable time for once.

He felt particularly drawn to Sofia. Whom he gradually spoke more and more with as the evening progressed. The two of them discovering they had a few things in common. Such a both loving the color purple(though they preferred different shades); and he even held the stepladder for her when she decorated the tree.

——-

At last night had fallen, and the anticipated event was soon to start. The quartet sat upon blankets enjoying their cherry cider and gooseberry pie, as they watched the skies excitedly.

"I can't wait to see what the carriages look like this year." Ruby stated before taking another sip of the sweet red drink.

"Especially Princess Amber's," Sofia sighed dreamily.

"Her's is always the prettiest," Jade enthused.

Cedric rolled his eyes, as he chewed on a piece of pie. Amber's flight certainly _would_ be a sight to behold this year. Wait...the carriage! Oh no! he was supposed to be...

"I have to go!" he announced loudly. Suddenly bolting up from his seat.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked in confusion, as she and the other two stared at him curiously.

"Because..."

"Cedric!"

He cringed at the sound of his name. Realizing it was too late as he father strode up to them.

"There you are!" the older sorcerer announced slightly irritated "A royal sorcerer should always be ready to perform his duty, son."

" _Royal Sorcerer?_..." Sofia mouthed quietly. Her eyes widenening in awe.

"Yes father," Cedric answered, reluctantly following the man as he searched for the right spot to cast the spell.

Meanwhile, the three friends returned to watching the skies as the first of the beautifully decorated coaches flew over head. Grinning in delight at the wondrous parade. However, Sofia kept stealing curious glances to where Cedric had departed with his father.

Goodwin at last found a good angle, and after vocalizing to his son proper wrist flicking technique, he cast the appropriate spell. Sofia watching in amazement from a distance as the magic made contact with Amber's coach(last in line). Whereupon it glowed in a brilliant burst of golden light. A glittery tail of stardust streaming behind it and lighting up the sky. The citizens awed in delight as it passed over the village and out of sight to continue it's journey throughout the rest of of Enchancia.

"Well, that should do it," Goodwyn said with satisfaction, magicing his wand away for the time being. The spell would last until Princess Amber returned home.

He turned to his son, "Our coach will be arriving soon. We should head back to the castle."

Cedric eyes widened with dismay. "Bu...But..." he stuttered helplessly as he stared longingly back to where Sofia and her friend's were still sitting. The auburned hair girl seeming to return his gaze.

"Oh, what is it son? Speak up!"

He watched them a moment longer before turning to his father. Pleading as he pointed in their direction. "I wanted to spend more time with them."

Goodwin looked over at the trio curiously, the same girl he'd seen with his son before among them. He'd noticed his son didn't often spend time with those his own age. Save for when a group project from school forced him to do so. Hmm, perhaps it would be good for him to linger with Sofia and her friends a but longer. Plus, it wasn't as though their presence was really needed at the castle at the moment. The enchantments he had cast earlier no doubt working their charm perfectly...

"Well alright," he agreed. "We can stay until the pageant is over. But stay out of trouble."

Cedric lit up instantly at his words. "Thank you father!" he said, before running back over to join the trio once more.

He took his seat next to them again, feeling quite blissful until he realized they were all staring at him strangely.

"What is it?..."

"Your father is a royal sorcerer?" Sofia whispered quietly.

Oh, they'd heard that, huh? "Uh yeah...he's the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia," he admitted.

"No way!" Jade gasped. "Wait! wait, wait!" suddenly waving her hands in front of her. "So does that mean you actually live at the castle?"

"Yeah...I live there." he sighed quietly. Feeling more timid in the wake of their building excitement.

"Really? Oh! Oh!" Ruby bounced on her seat, "Do you know Prince James?" Leaning forward eagerly in anticipation of his answer.

Cedric resisted the strong urge to grimace. Unlike their sisters, James was at least never actively cruel to the young sorcerer. That being said, the two of them were no where even near the realm of being friends; and the fact that the young prince was lauded as Enchancia's golden boy, while he was dismissed as a buffoon didn't help matters.

"Yeah, I know him..." he sighed.

He flinched as the squeals of delight that emanted from Ruby and Jade were practically loud enough to wake the dead; and even earned them a few concerned stares from the other villagers. Eagerly they began peppering him with questions about his royal highness. Which Cedric answered to the best of his ability.

Sofia on the other hand hadn't seemed interested in the prince at all. Instead, her eyes remained fixated on the young sorcerer, as she waited for her friends to finish their interrogations.

When at last she found the chance, she sidled in a bit closer to Cedric. "So do you know magic too?" she asked.

Cedric blinked, surprised by her closer proximity, but nodded. "Y...yeah," pulling out his training wand for her to take a look at. Sofia examining the tool with interest. "I...I'm actually training to be the next royal sorcerer when my father retires."

"Really?! That's ah-mazing!"

Her friends cheered in agreement as Cedric blushed at the compliment. Happy to hear it spoken in sincerity for once and not the doubtful observation he usually got.

"So do you think you could show us a spell?" Jade asked.

"Oh..." he thought. Technically his father didn't really want him doing spells without supervision since the incident. But then again, it wasn't as though he hadn't disobeyed that before. Plus when would he get the chance to perform in front of an audience that didn't already have a set prejudice again?

He just needed to think of the right spell to really wow them.

At last he decided on one he'd gotten rather good at while practicing late in his room at night. When no one would disturb him.

"I..I can conjure up fireflies," he suggested.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Ruby agreed. The other two nodding, noting that the glowing insects seemed to be the only thing missing from the otherwise perfect summer night.

"Okay," he stood back up taking a deep breath to prepare himself, and pointed his wand outward.

_"Lumus in Fuga! Firefli-“_

"Cedric!"

The sound of his father's voice interrupting startled him, causing him to aim his wand skyward just as a magical blast issued forth. The force of it knocking him to the ground quite roughly.

The group watched as the magic continued it's journey upwards until it finally manifested as colorful fireworks.

A series of "Oohs" and "Ahh!" came from the villagers at the unexpected display. Even Sofia and her friends seemed impressed by it as well.

Cedric on the other hand was absolutlely mortified. He had screwed up yet another spell, and would likely recieve a severe scolding for this.

Getting up he quickly departed to hide in the nearby forest, unnoticed by all of the still awestruck villagers save one. Sofia watching with concern as he departed from their prescence.

_______

He ran for sometime before finally stopping in the middle of a clearing to wipe some tears that had sprung from his face.

"Cedric?"

He startled at the soft voice, turning to see that Sofia had followed him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a concerned look in her gentle blue eyes. Why had he run off like that?

"No," he admitted with a sniffle. "The spell went wrong."

"That's alright," she insisted, stepping closer. "Everyone loved the fireworks."

"But they weren't supposed to _be_ fire works they were supposed to be fire _flies_!" he fumed. Merlin's Mushrooms! Didn't she understand that a sorcerer's magic and skills were completely useless if they couldn't do what they had meant to.

"I messed up.." _again_ , he whispered softly. Bowing his head shamefully. Maybe everyone was right about him just being a bungler.

Sofia frowned, a rush of empathy flowing through her at his sad expression. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder. Causing him to look up as she gave him an encouraging smile.

"That's okay. We all make mistakes sometimes. There's nothing wrong with it."

He gasped softly in shock at her words. Not because they were particularly strange or anything. But because he was just so unused to hearing something like that. After all, ever since the incident with his sister's hair it seemed the most strenous efforts had been made to impose upon him that mistakes in magic, specifically _his_ mistakes, weren't forgiveable.

So for her to react to his blunder in such an understanding way was very comforting.

"The important thing is that you just keep trying,"

" _The sorcerer's secret_..." he whispered, looking at his wand.

"I'm sorry," cocking her head curiously.

"Hmm, it's nothing..." he shook his head. "You just reminded me of something my teacher taught me at school is all..." Facing her again, his eyes lit up in a smile. "Thanks Sofia."

"No problem," she beamed.

"I um... I would like to try the fire fly spell again. If..if...you don't mind." he asked shyly. Still bracing for the usual lack of a second chance he got at home.

"That would be wonderful!"

Bolstered by her encouragement he took in another deep breath and tried again.

_"Lumus in Fuga! Fireflius!”_

The children gazed in awe as all around them hundreds of fire flies appeared. Cedric was surprised, having never been able to conjure this many before. He watched as Sofia admired the scene with wide eyed delight, giggling as a few of them nuzzled her cheek.

Cedric smiled softly. A strange, but also wonderful and warm feeling coming over him as he watched her.

Suddenly, all the little lights started to form together. Creating a twinkling trail that went deeper into the forest. Beckoning for them to follow.

"Come on, Cedric," Sofia said. Taking his hand and pulling him along.

At last they came to small glade, where there was a pond filled with lotuses and singing frogs. Ascending a bridge over the water they watched as the fire flies danced in the summer air. Their magical lights reflecting on the water and even enticing some of the sleeping summer flowers open. Bathing the area in a gentle glow of color and lights.

"It's beautiful..." Sofia sighed in delight. Her blue eyes twinking, as the magical lights reflected in them.

Cedric, however, found himself more drawn to the girl beside him than the magical scene. Blushing softly as he whispered

"Yeah it is..."

She beamed brightly at him before giving a little curtsy.

"Would you like to dance?"

He blinked in surprise, and slowly nodded. Accepting her hand and allowing her to lead him once more.

It was nothing like the waltzes he'd seen the royals dance back at the castle. Or even been taught to do himself. But it was fun, and even a bit freeing. The two of them simply holding hands and spinning around. Their only music the croaking frogs and chirping crickets.

By and by, Sofia stumbled upon a root in the ground and tripped. Dragging them both down.

"Ow..."she complained softly. Rubbing her bottom where she'd landed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured with a soft laugh.

Relieved, he smiled warmly. Laughing along with her.

They remained in the glade, enjoying their breathtaking surroundings and talking of anything and everything. Especially magic, Sofia being fascinated by the subject and hanging on to every word Cedric said on it. He happily obliged her interest, even showing her a few more spells. Which he had no trouble performing in her prescence.

At last a commotion up above alerted them. The bright glow of Amber's flying coach as she, as well as the other princesses, returned from their trek across Enchancia. Signaling the end of the Flylight Pageant.

"We'd better head back," Sofia commented.

"Yeah..."

Rising to her feet, the girl offered him a hand and helped pull him up. The two of them then started, hand in hand, in the direction of the village.

As they traveled Cedric became nervous as he realized that he didn't recognize anything. Maybe running out into the woods at night wasn't the best idea. But thankfully Sofia seemed to know they were going, as she continued onward confidently until they came to the edge of the village. Where the bustling of people closing up the festivities could be heard.

"Sofia!"

The couple turned to see Miranda waving as she hurried towards them.

"There you are," she sighed with relief. Sofia separating from Cedric to hug her mother. "I was starting to get a worried." Brushing a strand of her daughter's hair out of her face.

"I'm alright mom,"

The woman nodded with a smile, before noticing Cedric. "Who's this?"

Sofia took him by the hand again. Pulling him forward as she announced "This is my new friend Cedric."

The boy blinked in surprise, "Your friend?..." he whispered.

"Mm hmm," she nodded, giving him the warmest expression as she squeezed his hand tighter.

A wonderful giddy feeling washed over him at her declaration. He'd never had a friend before.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Cedric," Miranda said. Inadvertently interrupting their moment.

He nodded, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Cedric!"

The young sorcerer frowned as he heard his father calling for him. Despite his reluctance to leave Sofia's side he knew he had to answer.

"I'd better go," starting to pull away he was prevented as Sofia continued to hold his hand.

"I'd like to see you again" she said. Her blue eyes shining hopefully at him.

A blush started on his face at her sincere and pretty gaze. "Su...sure" he nodded. "I'd..I'd like that too."

Another call from Goodwin, and Cedric finally bid them goodbye. Sofia waving eagerly after him as he left.

————

When he reunited with his parent, he did indeed recieve the harsh lecture he'd been expecting, about spell casting without supervision and running off. Goodwin making a concentrated effort to drive his point into the ground the entire ride back to the castle.

Still, it didn't bother Cedric as mush as it usually did. His thoughts fixed happily on Sofia, his first real friend, and the promise they had made. His heart lighter than it had been in a long time as he tried to retain in his memories everything about her.

As for Sofia, her musings were also on Cedric, as Miranda and her started to settle down for the night. She liked him a lot, and there was just so much she still wanted to learn about him and his world.

They both couldn’t wait to see each other again...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and once again, Happy Cedfiaweek!


End file.
